Layle vs Jack
by BlackAngle24
Summary: Jack Frost thought it would be interesting to play around with the gravity user Layle but turn out he need him more then ever when Pitch return for revenge. A cross between final fantasy and Rise of the Guardian
1. Chapter 1

Hey Its BlackAngel ounce more. I always wondered what is like to mix a final fantasy charater with a Disney movie, sound like Kingdom heart. Anyway in this story Layle is thinking about his old friend Amidatelion a golden armor Yuke, while he was think Jack came in and thought of cheasing him about his suppose girlfriend witch brought up a nasty problem.

* * *

It was early day and the sun was shining a dim colorless yellow in the foggy winter evening. Layle was walking in the forest occupying his time as he daydream about his ounce known enemy that later on became his ally no more. Amidatelion was known as one of the Yuke's tribe hero for reviving the Yuke's crystal. But after risking her life for Layle from Jegran wrath now she is just only faded memory.

Layle stopped at his tracked and looked down in his pocket. He pulled out a red crystal in his hand. It was the only reminder of his friend.

"Hey, what's you got there?" Someone yelled from behind. Layle turned around to find a young boy about his age laying lazily on a tree branch smiling with a cocked grin. His hair was white as the snow on the ground. he wore a blue hooded shirt with snow marked all over. He held a oddly frozen shaped staff with his right hand. What caught Layle most attention was the fact that the boy did not wear any shoes._Dosen't he know its freezing out? _Layle thought.

"Who are you" Layle asked.

"Seriously? Here I thought I was already known to the galaxy, well then you may call me Jack Frost." Jack said standing up on the branch easily.

"Call me Layle and its Jack right?" Layle asked relaxing.

"At your service." Jack said bowing while holing his staff,

"Why is there so many Jack now adays, Jack-o-lantern, Jack and Jill, Jack and the beanstocks, Jack the pumkinking? I already have to deal with two Cids back at home." Layle said rubbing his head

Jack tried to hide his anger but decided to have a little payback of his own.

"What you got there mister Layle?" he said as he jump down to get a closer looked at the crystal Layle had in his hand. When he reach over to grab it Layle quickly jumped away fearing he might be a thief.

"Let me guess, its from your girlfriend isn't it?" Jack said jockingly

Layle had to hide his blush,"No, its a friend of mine." he said putting the crystal back in his pocket,

"Heh, she must be a cutie to convince you to keep that." Jack said.

Layle got a bite angry so turned around heading to a different direction father away from Jack. Before he left he decided to use his crystal power and throw Jack's staff right out of his hand. Jack was pretty shocked seeing how he just did that with a flick of his finger but he smiled. He picked up a nearby snow turned it to a snowball and threw it right at Layle's back. Layle thought of it as pay back but when he made another step away, he was slammed by a hundred snow balls Jack threw at him. Jack laugh so much he almost cried seeing Layle cover in snow balls.

Layle pulled himself out of the snow spiting frozen frost out of his mouth. "Oh, you think that funny?"

"To me, yes." Jack said laughing.

"Well, let see if you laugh at this!" Layle said. He slice the air with his left hand and a pile of snow hanging on a tree above Jack trumble down on him. Now it was Layle turn to laugh standing up. "Next time you wanna pick a fight, better check if he's definitely not worth it." Layle said.

"Hehe, I was about to say the same thing to YOU!" Jack yelled before grabbing his staff and pulling Layle by the Jacket and flying sky high up above the clouds. Layle had to stiffle a scream seeing how high they were it didn't surprise him that Jack could fly at all. In the air he manage to outsmart Jack by twisting out of his grip and giving him a soccer punk in the face. This got Jack mad and rack him with his staff, Layle dodge the hit and try to kick away from him. Not once did the two boys relise they were falling straight down to forest below. Layle laughed seeing Jack spinning like crazy. Jack grabbed Layle's jacket and turned it into ice in his hand, when Layle saw and he soon toss him out of reach,Layle used his power and tossed Jack into spinning in mid air. Layle laugh seeing Jack having no control of stopping him shelf from spinning in the air.

"That is now funny" Jack yelled getting back in balance. Layle grinned soon end when he saw how close they both were to the ground. Jack freaked out stopping him shelf in mid air almost forgetting Layle was still falling, Luckily, Layle didn't need his help. He used his gravidy force and easily fell on the trees. But he lost his footing and fell strait down to the ground near a lack. The red crystal he had in his pocket rolled out into the iced lack. Before Layle could grab it, it had already fell into the watery depth between the cracks. Layle stood there socked seeing the stone was gone. Jack came behind him looking at Layle thinking there might be something wrong with him.

"You ok?" Jack ask

"Yeah, no thanks to you jerk." Layle said in a deep breath.

"What the big deal? Your powerful enough, just fly it back out." Jack said waving his hand with one arm wile holding his staff in his left.

"It isn't easy you know. its already to deep by now for me to reach with gravity and even if I can do that it'll take me a whole year to find it."Layle point out holding his grudge.

". . .Is it that precious to you?" Jack said looking at the lake then back at Layle.

"It ounce belong to a close friend of mine." Layle said sadly. Seeing him that down hurt Jack so he thought of a stupid idea. He toked a deep breath and stabbed the staff into the ground next to Layle. Before Lalye could even say what he was doing Jack litterly dive strait into the lake.

"JACK!" Layle scream in shock, he tried to use his gravity force to pull Jack out of the water but somehow can't get his gripping on him. It took almost half an hour and Layle stilled hold on to his power to pull him out. Suddenly Jack came out breathing like his life depend on it. Layle came up to him and punch him on the side.

"Are you nuts? It about 0 degrees in there, you could have got your shelf killed." Layle yelled at him.

"Sorry, I had to do that but there something that I should have done ahead of time." Jack said breathlessly clenching one of his hand.

"What you had to do that involved you getting killed?" Layle yelled pulling Jack away from the lake shore.

"Well for starter apologizing to you" Jack finally said. He lifted one of his hand and held out what seemed to look like a glowing crystal in his hand still in one piece.

"H-how?" Layle said stunned slowly grabbing the stone thinking this can't be real. _Is he a crystal bearer or something? I never seen anyone do that even for me. _

Jack smiled, "I'm Jack Frost, remember that." he said before grabbing his staff near by and finally relaxing next to a shocked Layle.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Me again decided to recreate Layle vs Jack anyway this is gonna be a lot longer this time. Comment if you want.

* * *

Layle stood by the train station reading on the news about a new advancement that will aids the tribe unity umong the Lilty and the Yukes. Seeing that his friend princess Althea now queen of the Lilty tribe had finally made amends for her ancestors deeds and bring peace between the Yukes.

"Hey, what's you got there?" Someone said behind him.

Layle turn swiftly to find Jack Frost standing staff in hand grinning by the train. Layle decided to ignore him hoping he'll leave him. Before he could walk away, Jack came right behind him grabbed the news paper out of him hand.

"HEY!" Layle yelled trying to grab the paper out of Jack hand.

"Althea? Is she like the Dutch queen or something?" Jack ask turning to face Layle who was glaring at him like a wolf wanting to kill.

Layle then snatch the news paper and walked away. Jack following after. "No, She is a friend of mine, don't you know about the Lility tribes at all?"

"Nope, not saying I've met them before,"Jack said tapping his staff on his shoulder looking around the train station.

"You're not from around here are you?" Layle ask still remembering what happen the day before when this guy tried to steal his crystal from before.

"Nope!" Jack said, he raised his hand up to his lips and blew cold wind causeing the whole train station to freeze.

Layle was used to the cold but the others in the station started to either freak out or freeze wondering how it suddenly got so cold.

"Why you did that for, how are you doing that and where the heck are your shoes? Layle said shielding him shelf from the wind.

"To be frank,for fun and I never wear shoes in my life and beside I was hoping to have a talk with you at least." Jack said bending down looking like he was about to jump.

Layle was a bit clueless at first then suddenly realized what Jack about to do. Before he could run Jack grabbed him by the waist and flew out of the station easily.

"What the -? Put me down!" Layle yelled trying to get out of Jack grips but couldn't.

He look down and almost paralize seeing just how far they are up in the air. He could feel the cold wind smack his face as he held on to dear life as Jack try to fly both of them to a tall oak tree in a opening park. When they start to land on a tree, Jack finally let go of Layle and lazily lean on a branch, Layle on the other hand held on to one of the branch of the oak tree looking down at the people below. Not one of them look up or even notice two boys on top of a tree.

"How the heck you doing this?" Layle yelled wondering how to get back down.

"Nothing much, I just told the wind to take us somewhere far so we could talk." Jack said trying to get comfortable on the branch he was leaning on.

"First off how did you do that gravity thing or whatever it is you did last time?" Jack said holding the staff to the side.

"That was the power from the crystal." Layle said pointing to the crystal marked on his right cheek. Jack went up to him to get a better look ignoring the creaking of the wood they were on.

"Cool, Just by this thing?" Jack said clicking the crystal.

"Hey, stop that!" Layle yelled smacking the hand away. "As you know I'm a part of a tribal clan known as the Clavat that have the ability to control an element within them. I'm known to be a rarest of my kind cause I can control gravity."

Jack grab an oak leaf twisting it in his hand. "So your a Clavat hugh? So are there others like you out there with these kind of gift?"

"Yeah, but unlike others we are considered dangerous cause of our power, wait why am I telling you this, aren't you a Clavat too?" Layle asked in confusion.

"Nope I'm a Guardian." Jack said looking down at the ground below.

Layle couldn't help but stare at him like he was mad. Before he could ask him what was a Guardian the branch start to snap, Layle fall down while Jack just stood in the air. He smash though the branches plumiting strait down. Jack fowloed after flouting down laughing seeing leaves covered all over Layle like a chicken prank. Layle look up puffing out leaves from his mouth. When He look up to see Jack flying in mid air.

"I fell?"

"Yes."

"You can fly?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you save me?"

"Oh yeah, why didn't I?"

Layle just stood there for a while just staring till Jack start to raise his hand offering if he needed help. He shoved it away and stood up dusting him shelf that he had enough of this guy he walked off with a huge fit. Jack was about to follow after but suddenly heard wings flapping behind him. He turn to face a little white moogle creature in a mailman suite fluttering right next to him.

"Um. . . May I help you?" Jack sak swinging the staff on his shoulder.

"A mail for you mister Jack." He said.

"Wow, thanks." Jack said putting the staff aside and grabbing the mail while Layle was walking away going to buy him shelf a chocobo. Before He could even get near enough to a chocobo stand Jack freezed the ground where he was standing making him fall flate on his back. He wasn't done talking with him just yet.

"So who's this from?" Jack ask ripping the top of the mail.

"From a guy name Pitch I believe sire." The moogle said.

Jack fozed at what he was doing, his eyes bulged out in shock. Layle stood up from the fall about to come up to Jack but after seeing his Jack's face like that he decided not to.

"Um, Is something wrong?" Layle ask getting a closer look at what Jack had in his arm.

"Pitch, PITCH in back." Jack said turning to Layle crunching the mail paper in his hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know if you like it or there is any improvements.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprised that not much people like Jack and Layle as a team. To be honest I always think they really make a great team. Having one control ice while the other control gravity sound like an odd team I know but I'll can count three things they both have in common.

One - They're both hot HOT even though their both just animation

Two - Santa to Cid, Easter Bunny to Keiss, Toothfairy to Belle, Sandman and Althea and even Pitch to Jegran(bad guy)

Three - Jack and Layle can do almost ANYTHING

I know you guys must think I'm crazy but can I my shelf ask you readers how can I make this story and my others more interesting. Its a stupid question I know but I could use the help so please let me know, thanks.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Ok, ok so let me get this strait. This Pitch guy you just mention tried to destroy the child's beliefs from across the world was defeated by you and your comrade is now coming back and he is now on the loose?" Layle asked Jack as he continue to eat his french fries still looking at the note Jack had just handed to him. (FYI, everyone can see Jack Frost.)

Jack and Layle were at the Burger house trying to figure out what the letter they received from the mail man was. Layle had insisted that they have something to eat before this big adventure thing and a thank you for helping him retrieve Amidatelion's crystal for him (1st chapter)

_To Jack Frost_

_Hello Jack, do you remeber me? The last time we had met I thought I could've best beaten you and your thugs _b_ut somehow lost in shame and fright. Now I am back far stronger then either you or your dispicable friend. So I delcare that my next sceam will be far more the you can only will I bring fear into the hearts of childrens but the world itself. Until next time enemy of mine._

_. . . . . From Pitch_

"Apparently that all the detail is all I have to tell you for now," Jack said before taking a munch off his hamburger Layle paid for. He was able to finish his food when Layle set the note down onto the table.

"So what now? Are you just going to find your friend in the S-South Pole and stop him somehow from doing his crazy sceme," Layle said dumping his french fries into the ketchup bowl.

"Correction, WE are going to North Pole not South to meet with my friends." Jack said crumbleing his hambuger wraper and threw it at Layle as a joke. He then stood up to grab his staff and getting ready to leave the retrant.

"W-wait, what do you mean by we? I'm not going anywhere with you," Layle said putting the tray away rushing over to stop Jack at his track.

"Of course you are, power like your might be of great help to us and hey if your luvky you might be a memeber of the big five," Jack said trying to shield his eyes from the blinding sun light, how he wish he could cover the very sun with snow white cloud but sadly its summer.

"Big five? Look there is no way on earth am I going all the way to the North with you," Layle said stopping at his track.

"What do you mean, we are talking about the whole world in danger," Jack said staring at Layle.

"Incase you are wondering we are complete stranger to each other, I didn't knew a Jack Frost since that night," Layle said angry.

"Don't you understand whats going on here, what do you have aganst me?" Jack said back at Layle

"You threw me in the sky Jerk," Layle yelled at Jack.

"I'm a jerk? You knocked snow onto me,"

"You hit me with a staff,"

"Hey, you started it first,"

"Me you were the one that threw my friend's crystal into the lake,"

"I saved it for you and you know what,"

"YOUR A COMPLETE JACKA-" Before Jack or even Layle could even finish saying what they wanted to say at eachother faces at the same time they heard screams and yelling from around them. They both turn around to face the people who had fear on their faces.

"What are they all staring at?" Jack asked in confusion

"I think I know," Layle said looking down on the grond in astonishment, Jack looked down as well to find the ground itshelf was distroyed or perhapes frozen right at their feets. On layle side the ground was craked to the point of no repair and on Jack side the ground was ice cold with frosted aura around it. The people around them stood frozen as they stared at the two boys that had created this damage just though anger.

". . . .Uh wow, did we justed -"

"Snap, crackle, and freeze?" Lale said finnishing Jacks scentence, "Um . . . Should we you know leave?"

"Ye-yeah I think so," Jack said holding wooden staff tightly and both him and Layle started to run as fast as they can from the damaged area they made though rage.

"So now do you agree we make a great team," Jack said trying to out run Layle as they tried to avoid the huge crowd com-ing to see the damage.

"First off you didn't mention we were a team and second yeah we kinda, not really," Layle said panting.

They were able to stop at a corner near a dumpster. Both of them stood there panting to death trying to take in as much oxygen into thier lungs as much as possible after running about about a few miles.

Layle was the first to stop the silent breathing, "So (hugh) we are talking about the North Pole right? (hugh)"

"Yeah, (hugh) its the area where my friend North lives, his place is close to your Clavat tribes home." Jack said sitting on top of the dumpster can.

"So h-how are yo- I mean we are going to get there," Layle said finally catching his breath.

Jack look down at Layle a bit shock that he actrally said we after what had just happen between them at the burger shop. But instead he smiled in satisfaction knowing he have a Crystal bearer by his side. "So you actrally agree you wanna help me?"

"I'll admit after what just happen over at the burger place I'm willin to believe anything now. Just don't get us killed ok?"

"Hey, you believe in me right?" Jack said before jumping off the dumpster he raised one of his hand out to Layle, "So Agree?"

"Agree," Layle said shacking his hand.

* * *

Well that's all I have for now I hope you readers like it and please help me support Layle x Jack. That is if you want, review if you like it thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow not a lost of viewers on this story. Oh well I'm just doing it for fun I hope you guys will like this page I made.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was blistering cold out in the North pole. Earlier at a town Jack Frost was able to convince Layel about going to the North pole to see his close friend North there right before having a heated argument that crumbled a ground below them into pieces though. Layle was walking slowly up the deadly track up to this unknown palace place with Jack following behind. He was clenching his arm around him shaking from the cold wind brushing though his hair.

"Of all days it have to be me going to this North guy that live all the way in the North pole all to save this world from this man name Pitch well Keiss isn't around to save me now huh," Layle said to himself.

He turn around to see Jack flying around the air riding the icy wind laughing in joy Layle couldn't help but wonder how he got dragged into this mess with him in the beginning,"Oh man this is GREAT, why did Picth had to come back now at a time like this? I should be enjoying myself," Jack screamed at the air slicing the very wind with his magic wooden staff in hand.

"Would you stop that and help me here I think we're lost." Layle said grabbing his map out of his bag.

Before he had a chance to read what it said on the map Jack came rushing toward him and pull both Layle's hand off the map and try to drag him to the snow field to play snow fight, "Common Layle don't be eager to go already, come and have fun with me this is awesome and the weather just perfect," Jack said joyfully.

Layle swap his hand away from Jack's grip, " What the hell you talking about? Its below 0 degrees out here and I'm freezing to death right now. How can you possibly be in the mood to wanna play and WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES?" He yelled pointing at Jack's bare feet on the ground.

"What?" Jack said looking up at him, "Ever heard of cold feet?"

"No, but I heard of death," Layle said going though his bag to see if he brought anything useful for Jack's poor feet.

"I'm ok really see," Jack said to moving his toes for him see. Layle was quite amaze that Jack isn't freezing to death at all he even notice that he's not wearing any thick jacket out in the snow. He was starting to think that Jack Frost may not be an ordinary Crystal bearer after all.

"Fine I guess but quick question before we move on, How you expect me to get up that mountain we're heading for?" Layle said shutting his bag tight looking up at the mountain above. Up above the tip of the mountains Layle could almost see a flicker of lights beyond the white clouds.

"Well then," Jack said placing his magic staff in both hand and started to stretch,"Look like the only way up is flying, I'm surprise the Easter bunny was able to clime that thing before."

Layle back off a bit knowing what Jack gad in mind when he meant fly. Meant he's going to carry him either bridal style or hook like a fish onto his magic wand thing and face the blistering wind to get up that mountain peek. "Jack, I swear if your thinking what I think your thinking then think again."

Jack turn to him and tried not to chuckle seeing Layle cute face cover in fear and embarrassment, "Conman, I carried you up in the air about two time already, we eveb had to go on train all the way up here cause you were too scared to fly don't you know how bored I was doing nothing in there but sit there and do nothing in that train," He said taking a step toward him

"That because you force me in the air that time you jerk," Layle took two step back.

"This is the only way up beside either way I'm still gonna catch you, you know that" Jack grin even more then spit in hsi hand and start rubbing it.

"I can use my gravity power on you," Layle clench his hand, purple rays started to form around it.

"Go ahead, but you got 3 second counting ONE,"

"What?"

"THREE" Jack yelled before grabbing Layle into a force grip, one hand was holding his leg while the other was on his back and wooden staff. Jack flew up into the air toward the top of the mountain with a screaming Layle in his arm.

While Layle was freaking out, Santa or should I say North was looking at the Earth globe. He was rubbing his long wight beard in frustration as he look up at the globe before him. Its been a while since Pitch evil plot to conjure the beliefs of children was destroyed and the world was back to normal with the dreams of happy kids continue to grow strongly yet there was something wrong right now. There was something eary about the Earth globe hanging before looks normal like always but there was something about it that North can't put his finger on.

While he was investigating the problem he heard one of his Yeti servant calling at him. He turn to see him pointing out at the window telling him _"I see Jack, Jack is out there with a someone in his arm,"_

"Jack here? Well what are you doing standing around there open the window and let him in," Santa yelled.

The Yeti did what he was told and open the big windows wide open. Jack swoop in clenching Layle in his hands.

"Eh Jack long time no see, How have you been and is that a friend of yours?" North said opening his hand out in joy.

Jack gently place Layle who was shacking in cold to shack hand with North, "Ive been doing find thanks oh and I brought my friend Layle with me here,"

"That is the LAST time I let you carry me like that. I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" layle said getting wobbly after the ride almost collapsing over a yeti that was carrying a cart of hot food.

"Thinking about it," Jack said smiling at Layle holding his staff tightly close to him.

"Layle eh?" North said turning to face Layle that was quickly drinking hot chocolate that a Yeti had just handed to him, "He doesn't look much but if he's a friend of yours Jack then I believe he's a friend of mine too."

Jack smiled in joy but soon faded when he just remembered what he had to do,"North there's something I need to tell you," he said before going over to Layle and pull his bag to open and find the letter he had received from Pitch earlier much to Layle annoyance in having your own space. Ounce he found the letter he handed it to North who took it as a surprised.

"Pitch is back, we need to reassemble the group now before its too late." Jack said leaving a confuse Layle standing behind him like an idiot with nothing to do well at least the help carry the letter ALL the way to the North pole for him.

North look at the letter and read it it over and over for a couple of minutes trying to get all the details into his head.

"Hey Jack," Layle asked.

"Yeah?"

"These Yeti won't kill me will they?"

"No their mostly vegetarian,"

"How can that be when were in the area where there no grass or buck?"

"Trust me they know a lot on how to get food,"

Finally North stop his reading and huph in anger, "Well that explain so much, the Earth it shelf its not looking good either I'm glad you and your . . . friend Layle got here just in time," He said looking back at the giant globe int eh center of the building.

Layle stood next to Jack to look up at the glob that had bright lights spots almost covering almost the entire land marks, "Are those Christmas light?"

"Kinda, they mark all the children in the world that still believes,"

"You've gotta be kidding me right?"

"You think that amazing look at this," Jack said indicating his finger at where North was at.

North came up to a round deck with a bar handle in the center, he pulled the handle and a lound engine sound roared. Layle look up to the sky light just above the globe to where the sound was coming from and before his eyes the Nora light of the North Pole blazed before him.

* * *

I hope you guys like it and let me know if you want any more or changes to be made thank you.


End file.
